


Little Wonders

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanpopo is a cockblock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ November 23, 2010.

  
  
When he saw her again, his hand reached up to touch her cheek and lean in, to brush a kiss across her lips.  
  
“Pi,” said the little bird.  
  
Doumeki paused, and slanted his eyes towards the little yellow bird, whose head was currently tipped to the side and peering up at Doumeki with an expression the man couldn’t begin to place.   
  
Himawari opened her eyes after waiting a few moments to be kissed, blinking a few times. “Doumeki-kun?”  
  
Doumeki returned his attention to her, used his thumb to brush some of her bangs away from her eyes. She smiled. He didn’t smile, but his expression probably did soften as he leaned in again to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered shut.  
  
“Pi pi pi,” chirped the little bird, its wings flapping.   
  
Doumeki paused, a moment away from Himawari’s lips. He didn’t open his eyes, and would have pressed forward, except the bird flew up and poked its little beak against Doumeki’s chin.   
  
He opened his eyes, bemused, to see Himawari with her eyes opened and laughing. “Tanpopo wanted to say hello, too.”  
  
She seemed so happy with this development that he couldn’t help but snort softly, his version of a smile. Tanpopo fluttered back to Himawari’s shoulder, and tugged affectionately on a strand of her hair. The girl’s attention was immediately drawn away from Doumeki as she cooed at the little bird, who pecked at her chin, too. A few times, actually. And when Himawari made as if to turn her face away, he ruffled his feathers up so he was a round little ball of yellow feathers, chirping and capturing her attentions all over again.  
  
As Himawari ran her fingers tenderly over the little bird’s back, it stared up at Doumeki, its expression—if a bird could even have an expression—unchanging. It stared at him with such determination that Doumeki had to wonder that the bird was trying to tell him something.   
  
He dropped his hand from Himawari’s hair and the bird unruffled its feathers, and chirped pleasantly.   
  
“Tanpopo is so talkative today,” Himawari said, smiling.   
  
Doumeki sighed, and picked up the bags of food Watanuki had sent him with. “Yeah.”


End file.
